


An Innocent Meeting

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, just thought i'd try my hand at a star wars fic for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: After Anakin and Padmé's secret wedding, the two of them decide to stay on Naboo for a while and meet her two little nieces.





	An Innocent Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally planned to have this finished in time for my 24th birthday, but I've been so busy with uni and other stuff that this was put on the back burner for a while.
> 
> Well, anyway, I've officially watched the entire prequel trilogy and I'd just like to state for the record that I found it to be quite enjoyable. I'm not even kidding. "The Phantom Menace" isn't all that bad, either.
> 
> Alright, just needed to get that out of the way. Enjoy!

Now back on Naboo, just married and still riding high from the emotions from their secret wedding, Anakin and Padmé decided for their honeymoon to stay on her home planet for just a little while longer. The lakeside was still as beautiful as ever, with its radiant green island situated just at the center, its lake retreat known as Varykino, its gargantuan hills, its open grasslands with lots of wildflowers, and perhaps most striking of all... its absolutely gorgeous waterfalls.

Padmé could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of introducing her husband to her little nieces. Anakin could sense this in her; her happiness was enough to give him a contact high that could last for days on end. When she finally introduced Anakin to Ryoo and Pooja, Anakin could tell by looking at them that there was eagerness in their hearts and a sense of awe in their eyes.

Ryoo had chestnut brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and matching brown eyes that screamed in her a sense of mystery and mischief. Her outfit consisted of a light brown dress with a dark brown bodice and puffy sleeves, a two-layered skirt with the top being pleated, and dull brown stockings to go with her muddy brown shoes. As for her younger sister Pooja, she had curly light brown hair that seemed to frizzle every which way and light brown eyes. Her outfit was an off-white dress accompanied by a gray patterned tunic, light gray stockings, and bluish-black shoes.

“Ryoo, Pooja, I’d like to introduce you to your new uncle, Anakin,” Padmé answered them simply. “Anakin, these are my nieces Ryoo and Pooja.”

“What a pleasure it is to meet you two,” Anakin said. “Padmé’s told me so much about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Ryoo rejoined. “How come we’ve never met until now?”

“Well…” Padmé began to explain. “It’s a long story, but I’ll just say this: Anakin’s been very busy with his Jedi training so he doesn’t usually have much free time.”

“Ah… I see.” Ryoo then looked at her new uncle with suspicion. “Wait a minute, aren’t Jedi supposed to be celibate?”

Anakin couldn’t help but stammer a bit at the young girl’s question. “What we do alone is our business.”

Ryoo just smiled and rolled her eyes. “Alright, whatever.”

Padmé proceeded to let out an awkward chuckle. “Well, anyway, why don’t we go down over to Varykino and get a beautiful look at the lake? That sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it?”

Pooja nodded her head excitedly. “Yeah!”

“Alright, let’s go,” Padmé said. “Come on.”

The four of them proceeded to make their way over to the gondolas that would take them to their destination. Luckily for them, it was large enough to hold up to ten people at a time. Still, it never hurt to at least be cautious when entering like Ryoo and Pooja were doing. The young girls knew well enough that all it took to careen them overboard was a simple little misstep. Their aunt and new uncle watched over them like hawks the whole ride; even Anakin was still getting used to how stable these gondolas could be on a good day. Once they’d made it to Varykino, the four of them made it up to the balcony where Anakin had proclaimed that he hated the sand back on Tatooine.

“Just look at all this, girls,” Padmé said. “Don’t you just love all this natural beauty?”  
“It certainly is amazing, Aunt Padmé,” Ryoo conceded.

“Is this what Heaven looks like, Aunt Padmé?” Pooja asked her aunt.

“I’d imagine so,” Padmé could only answer to the best of her ability. “To be honest, I’ve never given it much thought. Hopefully, I won’t be going anywhere for a long, long time. Speaking of…” She turned to face Anakin. “Anakin, what do you think life after death is like?”

“Well…” he began. “According to Obi-Wan, the Afterlife consists of five separate extraphysical planes. First comes the Circle where all new souls were created. Next, there’s the Otherworld, the plane after death where spirits at peace with their deaths return and reside after the shedding of the physical body. Then there’s the Netherworld, a limbo for souls who are conflicted at the time of death or living souls who suffer a spiritual trauma that splits their souls into one or more pieces. Then there’s the Overworld, the destination realm for a soul that has completed its journey across lifetimes and is ready to become a purely spiritual being. Finally, there’s the Oneness. The conscious souls of every individual who has ever lived are merged into one group consciousness that possesses the highest known form of intelligence. If I can stay on the path of the Jedi without being seduced to the Dark Side at least once, I’ll hopefully end up in the Otherworld.”

“That’s very fascinating, Anakin.”

“Thank you.”

“But what about the souls that end up in the Netherworld? What do you think happens to them?”

“Yeah, what does happen to those souls that go to the Netherworld?” Ryoo asked her uncle.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to give them an answer. “Torture, suffering, endless pain… hopefully, I’ll never have to experience any of that myself. I’ve suffered enough as is.”

Padmé couldn’t help but frown slightly at this. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that, should I?”

“No, it’s fine,” Anakin replied with a sigh. “I’m a Jedi. I should know better than express my emotions like I did back on Tatooine.”

“No, it’s perfectly normal to feel like you did. Would it help if we stopped talking about the Afterlife?”

Anakin solemnly nodded his head yes.

“Okay, come on, girls,” Padmé said. “Why don’t we head on over to the island in the middle of the lake? Swimming’s a good way to keep those muscles in shape.”

And so with the thought of the Afterlife out of everyone’s heads, the four of them made their way over to the island where there was more fun to be had.


End file.
